Bull in a China Shop
Bull in a China Shop is a case featured in Criminal Case, it appears as the sixty-second case in Explore the World and the one hundred and seventy-sixth overall. It takes place in East Asia appearing as the third case in the region. Plot Following the explosion in Hong Kong, the team raced there to provide assistance. Anya soon pinpointed that the explosion came from a herbal shop and directed Bradley and the player to the street. After investigating the scene, the pair found the charred body of herbalist Sue Yang, blasted to bits in the remains of her shop. Nia autopsied the body and confirmed that the explosion likely came from a grenade, before the pair went on to suspect three individuals: shop assistant Mao Zhelan, geisha girl Saika Yuuko, and the late Anastasia Gardenia’s father, Xavier. Spencer and Imran then informed the pair that they’d discovered a shack containing explosive materials. The pair quickly raced to the shack and confiscated the explosive materials, sending them to Penelope for analysis. At the shack, they found reason to suspect yakuza mobster Yashima Natsu and homeless man Shakil Adhiambo, who headed to Hong Kong following his release after his psychiatric evaluation. The pair also discovered that Sue used to work as Saika's nanny and that Sue planned to hand ownership of the shop to Zhelan. After Anthony insisted that he'd seen someone break into the shack, they found Shakil in there who insisted it was only for a place to sleep. Finally, they arrested Zhelan for the crime. Zhelan first smirked and told the detectives they were barking up the wrong tree, but was forced into a confession when faced with the evidence. Zhelan admitted that she was Qiu Huan's accomplice and that it was her who caused the explosion to distract the team back in Beijing. She insisted that the money was too good to turn down, even if it meant her estranged brother bit the dust in the process. She went on to explain that after getting her cut from the murder, she went back to Hong Kong to enjoy the rest of her life, only for Sue to find the money. Sue then started getting suspicious and planned to contact the authorities about the suspicious amount of money, prompting Zhelan to snap. The killer recounted how she used a grenade Huan gave her and threw it through one of the shop's open windows, killing Sue in the process. Judge Armstrong then sentenced Zhelan to life imprisonment for aiding and abetting along with the murder of Sue Yang. Post-trial, the player and Riya decided to question Zhelan once more and find out what she knows about the Zodiac. Zhelan then told them she met with Aida in the shack, though doubting any evidence was left behind. They then raced back to the shack and found a briefcase recently left by Aida with a note attached, saying: “you’re welcome for the information”. They then sent the briefcase to Takagi, who confirmed that the briefcase contained information on the Zodiac hunter, revealing that Aida and her group had discovered the hunter had a hideout in Seoul. Before they could inform Connor, however, Malcolm rushed in and insisted that the prison holding Tadashi Miyako had been hacked by the code. In a state of disbelief, Takagi asked what had happened, only for Malcolm to reveal that Tadashi was on the run. A while later, as Takagi reeled from the news, Bradley suggested they go out for a walk to get some fresh air. While in the street, the group were approached by Yashima who told them he’d spotted a strange package in the herbal shop. The trio soon set off to find the package and investigate it, eventually finding a package of pill bottles with no markings. After Anthony analysed the pills, he confirmed that they were in fact smaller, more concentrated, versions of Drug Ares. Realizing that this meant the Zodiac was selling Drug Ares at a larger rate, they debriefed Connor before telling Yashima that the package had been dealt with. Yashima then insisted that he’d met Takagi before, prompting Takagi to reveal that she used to have connections to the yakuza when Yashima had walked off. Takagi sighed and confessed that the yakuza supplied her with her hacktivist supplies, insisting that she wasn’t proud of her former criminal life and was thankful that the GPA reformed her. Back on the plane, the team discussed the grave news discovered during the investigation in Hong Kong. Knowing they had to apprehend the Zodiac hunter before any lives were lost, the team plotted a course to Seoul to stop them. Summary Victim *'Sue Yang' (found blasted to bits in her shop) Murder Weapon *'Grenade' Killer *'Mao Zhelan' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks baijiu. *The suspect knows Chinese medicine. *The suspect eats kung bao chicken. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a dragon brooch. *The suspect wears a leaf pattern. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks baijiu. *The suspect knows Chinese medicine. *The suspect eats kung bao chicken. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a leaf pattern. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks baijiu. *The suspect knows Chinese medicine. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a dragon brooch. *The suspect wears a leaf pattern. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks baijiu. *The suspect knows Chinese medicine. *The suspect eats kung bao chicken. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a dragon brooch. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks baijiu. *The suspect knows Chinese medicine. *The suspect eats kung bao chicken. Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer drinks baijiu. *The killer knows Chinese medicine. *The killer eats kung bao chicken. *The killer wears a dragon brooch. *The killer wears a leaf pattern. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Herbal Shop. (Clues: Victim’s Body, Damaged Rack, Charred Card) *Examine Charred Card. (Result: Employee Card; New Suspect: Mao Zhelan) *Speak to Zhelan about working for the victim. (New Crime Scene: Hong Kong Street) *Investigate Hong Kong Street. (Clues: Torn Fabric, Damaged Book) *Examine Torn Fabric. (Result: Japanese Fan) *Examine Japanese Fan. (Result: S YUUKO; New Suspect: Saika Yuuko) *See why Saika’s fan was in the street. *Examine Damaged Book. (Result: Signed Book; New Suspect: Xavier Gardenia) *Interrogate Xavier on his presence in Hong Kong. *Examine Damaged Rack. (Result: Acupuncture Needle) *Analyze Acupuncture Needle. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows Chinese medicine) *Autopsy Victim’s Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks baijiu) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Bomber's Shack. (Clues: Silver Pieces, Old Blanket, Locked Box) *Examine Silver Pieces. (Result: Yakuza Pin) *Analyze Yakuza Pin. (06:00:00; New Suspect: Yashima Natsu) *Interrogate Yashima on his pin found in the shack. (Attribute: Yashima drinks baijiu) *Examine Old Blanket. (Result: Hairs) *Analyze Hairs. (02:00:00; New Suspect: Shakil Adhiambo) *Speak to Shakil about his blanket found in the shack. (Attribute: Shakil knows Chinese medicine) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Explosive Components) *Analyze Explosive Components. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats kung bao chicken; New Crime Scene: Bus Stop) *Investigate Bus Stop. (Clues: Old Photo, Sue's Bag) *Examine Old Photo. (Result: Family Photo) *Speak to Saika about the victim being her former nanny. (Attribute: Saika drinks baijiu, knows Chinese medicine, and eats kung bao chicken) *Examine Sue's Bag. (Result: Document) *Confront Zhelan about Sue's plans to give her the herbal shop. (Attribute: Zhelan drinks baijiu, knows Chinese medicine, and eats kung bao chicken) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Confront Shakil about breaking into the shack. (Attribute: Shakil drinks baijiu and eats kung bao chicken; New Crime Scene: Wooden Table) *Investigate Wooden Table. (Clues: Yashima's Wallet, Broken Pieces) *Examine Yashima's Wallet. (Result: Ominous Photos) *Confront Yashima about canvasing the crime scene. (Attribute: Yashima knows Chinese medicine and eats kung bao chicken) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Mosaic) *Analyze Mosaic. (04:00:00) *Speak to Xavier about the victim making him a mosaic. (Attribute: Xavier drinks baijiu and knows Chinese medicine) *Investigate Herbal Racks. (Clues: Broken Pieces, Rubble) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Grenade) *Analyze Grenade. (07:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a dragon brooch) *Examine Rubble. (Result: Threads) *Analyze Threads. (05:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a leaf pattern) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to To Hunt or be Hunted (3/6). (No stars) To Hunt or be Hunted (3/6) *See what Zhelan knows about the Zodiac. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Bomber’s Shack. (Clue: Locked Briefcase Note) *Examine Faded Note. (Result: Aida’s Note Lock) *Examine Briefcase Locks. (Result: Briefcase Contents) *Analyze Briefcase Contents. (06:00:00; New Quasi-Suspect: Malcolm) *Find out what Malcolm knows. *Ask Yashima what’s wrong. (Reward: Yakuza Outfit) *Investigate Herbal Shop. (Clue: Suspicious Package) *Examine Suspicious Package. (Result: Pill Bottles) *Examine Pill Bottles. (Result: Pills) *Analyze Pills. (07:00:00; New Quasi-Suspect: Takagi Miyako) *Speak to Takagi about her past. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Move onto a new crime! (1 star) Navigation Category:East Asia (UnknownGamez) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in Explore the World